


雛橫雛：兩儀

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 再多的文字都是癡妄，因為不會比村上信五親口的一蓮托生更能解釋他們了。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 14





	雛橫雛：兩儀

空無一物的幽暗裡，獨自感受溫熱血液沿著脈絡滾滾湍流的騷動，呼吸交換間冰涼地穿過毛孔的空氣，一吋吋延展撕扯的成長，一瓣瓣剝離綻放的花瓣。每一個活著的瞬間都能感覺到體內微小的活躍，除了生命，還有你，隨著血液流過心臟的是你，呼吸吐納間亦全是你。

＊

一個月前收錄的節目，其實他也忘了自己說過什麼。突然有天大家看他的眼神都很不對勁，走在電視台走廊上，連不認識的工作人員都會對他悄悄地行注目禮，那種基於社交禮儀，應該要藏起來的竊笑，卻在他面前掩飾不住，一臉「我都知道了」的表情。

到底知道了什麼？

等他拿出最近剛換的智慧型手機打算查資料時，看見推薦閱讀的第一則新聞的標題，他和橫山的名字跟斗大的一蓮托生並列，才恍然大悟大家今天的眼神是怎麼回事。

有什麼好報的？

點進新聞大略看了一下，不外乎是描述他和橫山深刻的羈絆，還有從進入業界開始就擺脫不掉的非正式組合名「ヨコヒナ」。

真是的，居然因為這句話就上新聞，大家腦子都壞了吧。

工作空檔接到網癮中年大倉打來哭訴，一面說著他只值兩億太廉價了，又一面抗議橫山享有至高無上的無價地位太不公平了他吃醋。他想他們團內的末子腦子可能剛被卡車輾過，噴出來的邏輯被狗啃了，他根本沒有要為橫山付贖金的意思啊。

解決掉哭鬧的大倉，緊接著打來的是另一位網癮中年，他不耐煩的按下通話鍵像隻狼一樣低吼——敢說出橫山的名字就撕裂你的嘴。電話那頭傳來又軟又委屈的音調：信ちゃん……原來我不值兩億……

村上按著額頭，壓抑不耐煩解釋都是效果，丸山不識時務的發言配上軟綿綿的聲音聽了就來氣，兜著圈子歪曲他的意思，像極了無理取鬧的小女友，在他瀕臨爆發前一句「如果有傳達到就太好了呢信ちゃん，拜拜！」便把電話掛了。

剛剛那些表現得比素人還不如的發言彷彿是為了幫最後一句話做鋪墊，雖然沒出現橫山的名字但目的也達成了。村上不懂為什麼全世界都要來湊熱鬧，明明應該要理解的對象早就理解了。

等他結束工作後回到家，坐在地板上喝啤酒看球賽，發現玄關傳來鑰匙開門的聲音時，才發現一句無心之語鬧出的動靜有多大，將那位今天有兩場舞台的忙碌人士給吹來了。

「是我。」

擁有他家備份鑰匙的就那麼一個人，不必打招呼也知道是誰。

那人來的時候總是不會說「我回來了」或是「打擾了」，前者以對方臉皮薄的程度，他可能一輩子都聽不到，後者又顯得過於疏遠，對方的自尊心跟佔有慾不會容許。

是我。

聽起來很好。

堂而皇之的闖入，理所當然的接納。

由對方嘴裡說出的兩個音節別具意義，重重的撞擊心口，只有他才能用這個人稱代名詞代表一切。

一個沾著梅雨濕氣的腦袋從客廳門框後冒出來，戴著細邊眼鏡，淡漠的臉看不出端倪，不過此刻身在此處，他才不相信對方只是一時興起。

「外面在下雨？」

「嗯，好冷。」

邊吸著鼻子，腦袋消失在牆後，聽見對方在玄關撥掉外套水珠的聲音。沒一會抓著脫下的外套晃進客廳，穿過他跟電視的中間，把外套掛到衣帽架上。

「要拿去烘一下嗎？」

「不用。」

夜晚的水氣讓眼前的人白得水靈，他直勾勾的盯著看，對方沒有和他視線交會，逕自坐到身旁的地板上，他便就近大方欣賞線條俐落的鼻樑，潤澤的嘴唇，和穠纖合度的下顎。

橫山鬆懈時臉上寫滿毫無防備，但切換成私人模式時總帶著生人勿近的氣息，讓人不敢貿然打擾，然而他不是普通的生人。

看見蜷縮在地板上的白皙腳趾，透出青色血管的淺色皮膚讓它們看起來更加寒冷，村上離開座位拿來吹風機，坐到橫山身後的沙發上，吹起那頭充滿雨水的頭髮。

橫山沒有回頭瞧過他一眼，好像背後長了眼睛似的。烏黑的髮絲恢復乾爽和光澤，他拉開脖子後面的衣領，將熱風灌進後背，再彎下腰將重量掛在對方身上，伸長手吹暖蜷曲的腳趾，直到那些凍得張不開的肢體末端舒展。

末了就著掛在對上身上的姿勢，啃了一口他覬覦已久的水嫩臉頰。

這下對方倒是有反應了，側過頭迎上他的嘴唇。村上心想看你還要裝多久，電視轉播的明明是對方毫無興趣的足球賽。

單純是因為想親吻而親吻，不包含慾望的唇瓣相貼，重複短暫的分離又重合，讓對方偏涼的肌膚染上自己的體溫。和棉花糖一般恰到好處的吻，剛好可以一口吃掉的大小，逐漸化開的香氣充斥鼻腔，甜蜜的餘韻不殘留惱人黏膩，既可以點到為止，又能毫無負擔地再嚐一次。

今晚是一顆棉花糖的甜度。

變成淺粉色的雙頰和耳朵，不知是吹風機的熱氣蒸的，還是剛剛的吻給親熟的。

＊

村上梳洗完回到寢室，橫山已經背對他的位置窩在床舖裡，剩下半顆頭髮亂翹的腦袋露在外面。他鑽進自己那條棉被，沒一會對方轉過來，手臂穿過重重阻礙攬住他的腰，下巴墊著棉被擱在他肩上。

「幹嘛不來贖我？」

來了。

糊在一起的聲音全是不滿。

「因為，你不會被綁架啊，在那之前你會做點什麼。」

「幹嘛不贖我？」

越來越短的句子顯示問話的人耐性不佳。

「付贖金之前你早就想辦法逃走了，付或不付結果都一樣，不要浪費錢。」

人類是欲望的集合體，總是想得到更好的。兩億贖金身價的對象認為自己輸給不付贖金的那位，不付贖金的那位正躺在他的床上卻控訴他一毛不拔。

不過這位倒也不是真的要計較什麼，純粹是因為被愛的底氣令人貪得無厭。

「如果我沒有逃出來呢？如果我被撕票呢？」

村上狠狠踹了橫山一腳，看來這位不是貪得無厭，而是沒長大的幼稚鬼。

「もう、わかるやろ。」

橫山不說話，無聲的較勁。

「……ったく、」村上投降，「一蓮托生で来たんですから。」

「ん、わかる。」

心滿意足倒是回應的很爽快。

村上想埋怨明明都知道了，幹嘛要他說出來。

但是不一樣，就算不說對方也明白，但說出來的份量還是不一樣的。他知道，所以橫山也知道，執拗的想聽見他親口說的理由，他們都知道。橫山那句迅速的「わかる」，又何嘗不是將他熨燙得服服貼貼，不想離開對方的懷抱。

腰上那隻手用力，箍得他只能挺起胸膛，對方的吻順勢落下。

橫山今天吻他的方式有些奇怪，弄不懂有沒有要更進一步的意思。當他順著吻想深入時被巧妙的化解，當他放鬆時，對方又黏人的加深糾纏，濕熱的吻卻總在繾綣前止步，於是他放棄主動，任由橫山將他吻得暈頭轉向。

暈陶陶之際，橫山離開他的唇，看著他的眼神裡充滿太多情緒，陷在吻的餘韻裡，一時間無法細辨。

對方鑽進他的棉被裡，睡褲被拉開，頹軟的器官被納入溫暖的口腔裡，村上從恍惚中驚醒，蹬著腿想把對方趕下來。橫山按住他的臀部，含的更深入了，村上沒辦法，掀開棉被看對方到底在搞什麼鬼。

他們很少為對方做這種事，橫山臉皮薄到不管是服務或是被服務，都會五官皺在一起、滿臉通紅地掙扎，甚至在眼角逼出幾滴眼淚，弄得像是他在欺負人一樣。

這樣一個人，此時將臉埋在胯下溫柔的服侍他的器官，雖然看不見表情，但血紅的耳朵透露對方的不鎮定。村上覺得自己好像懂，有什麼比忍住羞恥更加重要。

充斥胸膛的各種情緒不斷膨脹，讓他想起橫山鑽進棉被前的那一眼，和現在層層堆疊幾乎要溢滿的感情是同一種。 許諾化為言語，透過聲帶和空氣傳送，抵達對方心裡時，也是這麼令人喘不過氣來的重量嗎？

橫山一直都是比他更浪漫、更柔軟的人，這一面往往不輕易示人，然而現在他得到全部，只為了回應他那句本來就是事實、沒什麼大不了的話。收到對方如此珍視的回應，才意識到自己也同樣地看重這句話，兩顆心非得擁有同等份量的感情，才會在敲擊時發出強烈共鳴。

村上覺得眼睛很熱，胸口的情緒可能滿到臉上，快要從眼眶湧出。他看著下方前後移動的腦袋，伸手捏住鮮紅色的耳朵，對方受驚似的輕輕一抖，他可能笑了，漲滿的情緒有了釋放壓力的出口，眼睛沒那麼熱了。

對方發出嗚聲抗議，嘴上工作更加賣力，並伸手撫慰囊袋，試圖讓他更快得到快樂。他知道對方想結束，因為那雙不安份的揉捏耳朵的手，紅色變成他從沒見過的濃烈顏色。

聽起來可憐兮兮的哼吟讓他更想欺負，賁張的精脈在吸吮下失守時，他按住對方腦袋，將液體全部射進口腔裡。

鬆手撫摸後頸示意對方離開，橫山嘴角沾著白濁，由下往上的瞪他，只可惜力道不足，發紅的眼角讓他看起來很委屈，想欺負他的慾望還沒平息，再度猛烈燃燒。

「飲んでくれ。」

手掌捧著對方臉頰，拇指揉稔嘴角，不同於強硬的語氣，手指動作盡是誘哄。

橫山抿抿嘴，皺起鼻子，將他的東西嚥下，旋即回到和他相同的高度，迅速地吻住他。

嚐到自己的味道，無傷大雅的報復讓笑聲從相交的嘴唇間隙洩漏。

村上的手下探到橫山胯間時，卻被阻止了。

「明天還有舞台。」

「沒關係，你不用動。」

「聽起來很吸引人，讓我保留到下次？」

「不用啊，你只要負責爽就好。」

話一說完，人就鑽進棉被裡，橫山還來不及改正他粗魯的用語，就先要急忙把人撈出來。

「我來又不是來讓你做這件事的。」

「你不也幫我做了嗎？」

「這是兩回事。」

「哪裡是兩回事？我不用等你許我下輩子，現在就可以幫你。」

橫山擋住又要鑽進去的人，漲紅臉憋出一句：「不用。」

村上沒再堅持，直勾勾地盯著橫山的眼睛，「じゃ……ありがとうな。」

「何を言うてねん。」橫山錯開視線，伸手撫平剛剛在棉被裡竄上竄下，翹得亂七八糟的頭髮，「こっちのセリフだよ。」

「寝ろ！」

順好頭髮，橫山強硬的幫他蓋好棉被，催促他快睡。

今晚會有個好夢吧。

＊

回到一片幽暗裡時，泥土很冰冷，水很冰冷，空氣很冰冷，那個人不在，連自己都是冰冷的。

禁錮在虛無中，唯一能做的事情是等待，但是他不曾感到寂寞，因為那人不會爽約。自混沌以來他們即是一體， 縱使千迴百轉，縱使無盡輪迴，於是想念有了意義，思念是具體的名字。總在某天張開眼時，便能感覺到他，等待花開，投入下一場輪迴。

上輩子如此，下輩子亦同。

─ END ─

追記：0626テレ東

對方喉嚨不舒服的消息傳進耳裡，他覺得自己不必擔心，大家都是非常專業的藝人，知道該怎麼調整身體。於是他也如往常一樣，不做干涉，只是多看了幾眼歌曲分配，反正等會上台光是靠感覺，他就知道對方會在哪裡笑、會在哪裡說話了。

歌很好，進行很順利，喉嚨沒有破綻，終究是忍不住在最後的最後偷瞅了一眼。

對方和他一樣正在跟身後的藝人們打招呼，笑得很軟，不舒服還笑得這麼好看做什麼。

只快速的瞧一眼，只是確認對方狀況而已，視線沒有對上，但對方見到他退回隊伍裡時，迅速與他並列，行雲流水得讓他感覺很好。看吧，只是靠感覺，就可以這麼合拍。


End file.
